Hurd
This is the well known god of anger, protection, and angry protection, patron diety to bodyguards and bouncers the planets over, taken from ''"20 Common Gods" ''and rerecorded to the tome here in data form. The forest would shake everytime Hurd got mad. The closer you got to where Hurd was in the deep forest, the more the forest shook. And Hurd was always mad. About a bajillion years ago he let someone he like get killed because he was being careless. Before then he really wasn't the god of much, so from then he decided he would be an angry god of protection. The only problem for Hurd was he had nothing to protect, so mostly he just strode around his wilderness eating berries and pooping and being angry. He did that for about another bajillion years, but then one day some other gods came to his forest. They were frail, not very good at the things Hurd thought gods should be. They talked a lot about the sort of thing that Hurd could not comprehend. Neither one killed anything for him or dug him any holes or anything. They just talked about inventions and socio-political ideologies and humans and didn't say anything about the way leaves move in breeze, the way water feels on the inside of your throat, or the look in something wild's eyes as it gets frozen that way when you hit it enough times and then the eyes come out. Basically these gods were boring (Raven Tom and Jayle). Hurd though about killing them, seeing what a god tasted like, but he remembered when he ate the corpse of his friend, how bitter the meat was, and gamey. Deciding against killing just to see their eyes pop out, he decided to start making good on the protection part of his godly title, hiding far out of reach in the depths of the forest. The trees of the forest grew thick near the center, except in one area where the green life died and gave way to a vast desert--but a drop in a sea of green, though vast it was--where stone marvels and steel pillars rose into the dust of space. Hurd didn't understand it. He didn't understand the gods, who were always going off on eachother about something. Thinking the place and the gods would get along, he put them there, in the old world. Using a parlor trick he learned from his dead god friend, he made the center of that forest where his new god acquaintances spent their time shake-proof, so they could go about their heated arguments of math and color spectrum without Hurd drawing their dirty looks when he was loud. And he was always loud. Particularly he was loud if someone--some human--got close, close enough to even get the idea of going into the deeper forest where the trees never lost their leaves and the animals didn't know a human scent. He'd then slam the ground all angry, letting out his waves of anguish and force until it seemed as though the ground itself was running from him. The soil would split and swallow the transgressors, and Hurd would return to a moderate state or anger waiting for the next chance to prove himself the god of protection and the old world. The Forest Guardians Hurd's protectorates of the forest. Having not seen much value in the constant struggle of their own lives suspended from the mortal coil, these men and women have given themselves to the forest, specifically Hurd's, in hope of defending the memory of the dead. Indoctrination into their order is not difficult, and results of admittance or rejection are known immediately. The temperate with which you approach the forest is felt by the leaves and measured by the impression your foot leaves upon the mossy ground. Within moments upon rejection a distant rumbling can be heard approaching at an alarming rate, meaning run, you have not the mind to meld with the forest. However if only silence and the cricket's song greet the would-be guardian, they may walk to the innner ring where Hurd awaits. There is no ritual. Hurd already knows if their heart and mind are in alignment. He only needs to see their face to log it away in his memory as 'one not to destroy on site.' As Hurd prefers to stay close to his protectees, the immaculate Jayle and Raven Tom, the guardians police from the outer rings of the forest to the entrance grounds of the warrior's burial grounds. They possess the same alignment sight Hurd developed, able to tell if visiters have made their way to Brul for anything outside of mourning, and will chase them back to the tube to defend and preserve the spirits of the dead. Category:Gods